Right and Wrong
by RandomFieryDragon
Summary: Shadow and Rouge are sent on a mission by G.U.N. that they're not sure they can follow through with, forcing some to question the difference between right and wrong. Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. GUN Really Likes to Interrupt

**Hey everyone! RandomFieryDragon here. This is going to be my first real story, not just a oneshot. I'm still a little worried about how good it's going to be, seeing as this is my first actual story with chapters and everything, and I had a hard time coming up with the idea. I love writing; ideas just don't seem to come to me that easily, though. Oh well, this is my first attempt, so I guess it can only be but so good. **

**Anyway, this is just a prologue, really. I apologize for its shortness. Basic summary: Shadow and Rouge are sent on a mission by G.U.N. that they (Shadow, mostly) aren't so sure they can do, and Shadow will be forced to question his own morals, along with many other aspects of his life. And yes, Sonic and the others will make big appearances. I don't really want to spoil anything, so I'm not going to say anything else. **

**Pairings: Knuxouge, definitely. There are others that I'm still on the fence about at the moment, but we'll get to them as they come. **

**All right, well...here it is! Enjoy! Sorry for the long Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles...or anyone for that matter. SEGA does. I wonder if they know how lucky they are.**

* * *

><p>The poplar trees were swaying back and forth in the gentle breeze like waves in the ocean. All kinds of birds flew low over the grass, chirping their contentment. The sky was a bright blue dotted with puffy white clouds, and in the middle of it all, the sun stood in the center of the sky, beaming warmth down on everything. It was your average great summer day, perfect for daydreaming in a beautiful, lonely meadow, one of those days in which nothing could go wrong…<p>

Suddenly, static crackled through the peaceful meadow and a sharp voice rang out.

"G.U.N. HQ requesting an audience with their agent, Shadow the Hedgehog. Do you copy? Over."

The birds had stopped chirping and gone to hide in the branches of the trees, startled by the foreign noise. And now another voice rang out, startling them all over again.

"Ugh…" groaned Shadow the Hedgehog in obvious distaste for the situation. The midnight hedgehog was lounging on his back in the midst of the soft grass, having been quite startled himself by the sudden noise over his radio, which had been built into his left glove. Dark eyelids slid open to reveal crimson irises, which now rolled upwards in disgust.

_Why can't they just leave me alone? I just want one day. One day. Is that really so much to ask?_ Shadow the Hedgehog thought to himself, reaching a hand up to brush across his forehead. Ever since he became an agent for G.U.N. six months ago, they had had something for him to do for them every single day. Sometimes Shadow had to wonder if he was their only agent.

But that couldn't be true, seeing as one of his closest allies-Rouge the Bat-was an agent herself. And this in itself led Shadow to wonder if Rouge had somehow convinced G.U.N. to only bother Shadow with missions now. Knowing Rouge, she was probably too busy treasure hunting…_and flirting with that idiotic echidna, _Shadow added to himself in his head.

Heaving a long sigh, Shadow raised his left wrist closer to his mouth. "This is Shadow the Hedgehog. Over."

After a moment, his radio crackled to life once more. "Shadow the Hedgehog, you are ordered to report to HQ immediately for a meeting with the Commander. Status is high-priority. We expect you here in no more than ten minutes. Over."

The black hedgehog almost grinned to himself, wondering if they gave all agents this amount of time, or if it was just him. And the sad thing was he only needed about two minutes, and that wasn't on one of his better days, either.

Sighing once more, Shadow pulled himself off the ground, lamenting the fact that he had only been able to spend about five minutes in the meadow. He'd finally found the perfect place to hide from the rest of the world, and yet G.U.N. had still managed to bring him back to reality. Placing his right foot a little ahead of his left and leaning forward slightly, he activated his skates, which burst into life at his command. And then he was off, gaining speed all the while, the meadow disappearing behind him in seconds. Raising his left wrist back to his mouth, Shadow spoke into his radio once more.

"Copy that. En route to G.U.N. HQ now. Over." _There, _Shadow thought angrily, increasing his speed even more as he dodged trees and bushes. _I'm on my way, now that they've managed to ruin one of my few good days. Pathetic humans…_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, on top of a large stone shrine in the middle of a floating island, two hot-headed treasure hunters were engaging in some sick form of cat-and-mouse.<p>

"Oh, come on, Knuckie!" sang the voluptuous Rouge the Bat in her trademark seductive, playful voice. "Don't you ever get tired of guarding your precious gem?" Flapping her wings, she flew over to sit on top of one of the pillars, crossing her legs as she smiled down at the embarrassed, confused and totally smitten red echidna.

"You're insane," growled Knuckles in a threatening tone, although he was blushing furiously. "You only ever come here to try and take the Master Emerald off my hands. Do you ever come here for anything else? And besides, do you not realize how much danger we would all be in if the Master Emerald were to fall into the wrong hands?"

Rouge shrugged, holding her hands out to her sides with the palms up. "Who says it would fall into the wrong hands? Haven't I promised you a thousand times that I would take good care of it? You can trust me, you know," said the bat smoothly, leaning down ever so slightly and widening her grin just a bit. "I'm a treasure hunter just like you are. If anyone knows the importance of taking care of jewels, it's me!"

The red echidna smiled and shook his head, eyes closed. "No can do, batgirl. Sorry, but it's not gonna work, just like it hasn't the past thousand times you've tried, and just like it won't the next thousand times."

Sighing impatiently, Rouge flapped her wings and jumped off the pillar, landing a few feet away from Knuckles. "Just what would it take for me to earn your trust, Knuckie?" The echidna's blush was almost as red as his own fur as he laughed nervously at the comment. Rouge grinned at him slyly, her hands folded behind her back as she twirled a little on the spot, trying to look as cute and irresistible as possible. "Well?"

"Well…maybe…" But Knuckles was cut off by Rouge's radio, which chose that moment to come to life.

"G.U.N. HQ calling its agent, Rouge the Bat. Do you copy? Over."

Rouge, never taking her eyes off Knuckles or the sneaky grin off her face, raised her right wrist to her lips. "This is Rouge the Bat. Over."

"Rouge the Bat, your presence is required at a meeting with the Commander in fifteen minutes. We expect your arrival at HQ in no more than ten minutes. Over."

"Copy that. I'll be on my way shortly. Over," said the bat, nodding at her radio as if it itself was talking to her.

At this, Knuckles chuckled ever so faintly. Rouge glanced up at him sharply. "What's so funny, cutie?"

At being called "cutie," the red echidna was thoroughly embarrassed all over again. "Well-it's just-it's funny. You're like their pet or something. I can't imagine having to answer to someone like that all the time," said the scarlet Guardian. The curvy she-bat shrugged and grinned.

"It's not that bad. It puts money in the bank…and, of course," Rouge added as if she had suddenly gotten a brainstorm, "I get to see Shadow a lot, too. Almost every day, in fact. We make a great team, him and me, wouldn't you agree?"

Suddenly Knuckles' fists were clenched, and he turned away from Rouge, back to the Master Emerald. He sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, sure…whatever. Guess you should head on over to your _job, _to see _Shadow,_" the echidna said through gritted teeth.

Rouge flashed him a brilliant grin. "Quite right, Knuckie. I'll see you later, though, and then maybe I could earn your trust somehow, hmm?" The echidna, now more embarrassed than ever before, could barely even choke out a reply. Winking at him, the bat unfurled her wings and took off into the sky, calling back a seductive "Bye!" to the still-spluttering Knuckles.

Leaving Knuckles behind, and feeling as though her heart would beat out of her chest with happiness and adrenaline, Rouge sighed happily to herself. _I wonder what they want,_ she thought…but then she decided not to worry about it. She would find out when she got there. In the meantime, she would daydream about her latest encounter with that adorable echidna…

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Not my best at all, but I'm going to try my very hardest to make it much better. There's much, much more to come. Please R&amp;R! I love feedback! See any errors, something you'd like to see in the story, anything...please let me know! Don't be too mean, though, I get my feelings hurt pretty easily unfortunately. So, yeah!<strong>

**PLEASE R&R! (:**


	2. You Want Us to Do What Now?

**Chapter 2...or I guess Chapter 1, seeing as the last one was really just a prologue...whatever. Here ya go.**

* * *

><p>G.U.N. HQ now loomed before Rouge the Bat, who stood staring up at it with obvious apprehension. Rouge, normally a cunning, smooth-talking, sometimes double-crossing jewel thief, often felt that her typical confidence was a little shaken here. G.U.N. was very callous in its manner of doing things, and would often stop at nothing to get a mission completed. In order to operate this way, they needed daring agents who didn't hesitate in the face of danger…which was why they had approached Shadow and Rouge in the first place.<p>

Heels clicking softly on the pavement, the bat strutted across the front parking lot, approaching the huge set of glass front doors. She didn't know what they had planned this time, but Rouge hoped that it would be worth her while. As she neared the doors, the agents on either side began to walk closer to the doors to open them for Rouge's arrival. The agents were dressed in sharp black suits and their eyes were hidden behind pitch black sunglasses.

"Good morning, Agent Rouge," they said in complete unison as they opened the doors for her to step through.

"Morning, boys," replied the bat silkily as she slipped through the doors, which immediately began to close after her. Now she stood in the front lobby, which at first glance seemed to be made of all glass, save for the chairs. Rouge glanced up towards the ceiling, which towered above them all in a cathedral design. G.U.N. made intimidating those who came there a top priority when they built their headquarters; dissonance wasn't usually allowed in the world of G.U.N.

A few people were seated in the chairs, some looking cool and indifferent, and others terrified. This place could do that to a person. It all depended on why you were here in the first place. Thinking about this idea, Rouge moved along at a fast clip towards the dark, completely obtuse set of double doors to the right of the front desk. As she walked past, she gave a friendly little wave to the receptionist, Kara, who said, "Hello, Rouge. You know where to go."

The bat pulled one of the black doors open and slipped inside, the door quickly shutting behind her. Now she was at the beginning of a long hallway, adorned with plush red carpet, expensive-looking paintings and fancy lighting. However, the bat ignored all of this, walking even more quickly through the hallway to the first intersection, making a left down the next hallway. There was a large set of double doors at the end of this hallway; the doors were made of all oak and stood gleaming in the soft light. The handles were golden and equally as shiny, one of which Rouge took hold of now.

She stepped in; as always, the door shut with a soft click behind her. She was now in a huge office that was even more heavily decorated than the rest of the building. There was a large wooden desk in the middle of the room, and lighting was given by many different styles of lamps placed throughout. Behind the desk sat the man behind it all: the Commander, who now looked up at the bat and gave a genuine smile, standing as he did so. He walked out from behind the desk and approached her, holding out his hand.

"Ah, Agent Rouge," he exclaimed smoothly as Rouge gave him her hand, "it's so nice to see you again." At this he bent down and kissed her glove, quickly straightening up and gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk, one of which was empty. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."

The bat strutted to the empty chair destined for her, and as she sat down, she looked over to the figure already sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hiya, Shadow," said Rouge in the tone she used for those she both cared about and wanted to tease at the same time. The dark hedgehog's crimson eyes cut to her for a moment, and he gave the tiniest of nods. "Rouge," he simply replied.

The Commander had settled himself into his black swivel chair once again and now leaned back, folding his hands under his chin and looking at the both of them with an observing half-grin. "I only wanted to see the two of you today," he began, not moving. "We have a special assignment for you. Top-priority, very important…but you're used to that."

Shadow and Rouge stared back at him, Shadow with his trademark impassive stare, Rouge with her own trademark sneaky grin.

"Oh, of course we're used to that, right Shadow?" Rouge said now, "As you've told us many times before, we're two of your best agents, are we not?" The Commander smiled. "But of course," he replied.

Shadow, however, was getting quite impatient with all this unnecessary banter. "What is our mission, Commander?" the dark hedgehog asked, trying to cut to the chase. He hated having to sit here and watch Rouge play her little flirting game—and with a human at that!

The Commander nodded at Shadow and slowly got out of his chair, moving behind the desk towards the wall behind it, which was made entirely out of windows. He stood looking through one such window now. There was a long pause, almost long enough for the atmosphere to grow uncomfortable. But then the Commander spoke.

"I want you to find and arrest Sonic the Hedgehog."

At these words, the atmosphere really did get uncomfortable. Both agents were visibly surprised, Rouge uncrossing her legs and sitting up, looking at the Commander's back confusedly. Then she turned to Shadow, who had not moved or really changed at all. The only things that gave away his surprise were his eyes, which had widened considerably. Rouge gave him a questioning glance, to which Shadow replied with only a look. Rouge turned back to the Commander.

"I'm—I'm afraid I don't really understand, Commander," Rouge said uncertainly, "We are to—capture Sonic? But—why?"

The Commander turned back to the now very confused agents, smiling ever so slightly.

"I figured you would be very surprised. Yes, your mission is, ultimately, to apprehend Sonic and bring him here to HQ. Of course, all the preliminary activities will be required…we cannot capture him until we know much more on his whereabouts, what he's up to, those kinds of things. Premeditation is key, here."

Rouge looked down at the floor now, shaking her head, and then looked back up at her boss, a million questions in her eyes. "But I don't understand why we're capturing him. What did Sonic do?" Shadow, who wanted to ask the same question, looked up now also, fixing the Commander with a questioning glare. The Commander now fully smiled at the two.

"This has actually been in the works for a long time now," he told them, almost seeming to enjoy himself, "As you know, the last time we captured Sonic was because we mistook him for someone else—someone sitting in this room, in fact." The Commander gave a knowing grin in Shadow's direction. But Shadow was unfazed.

"We do know that. What we're asking is why are we capturing him again?" asked the dark hedgehog, his tone a very subtle threat. The Commander turned around once again, playing with a book that had been lying on his desk.

"Sonic the Hedgehog is considered a great hero. He's done many good deeds. He's saved this planet, in fact. There is no denying that Sonic is one of the best things that have happened to humanity…" At this, the Commander turned around. He was no longer smiling.

"But we also must understand that while Sonic has the power to do good, he can also use that power to bring destruction to this planet. He hasn't yet, but who is to say that he won't? Sonic has gotten too cocky for his own good. He enjoys his fame too much. We here at G.U.N. are very concerned about how he could use his popularity to his advantage…"

"And that roughly translates to _'We here at G.U.N. are very jealous of Sonic being able to use his popularity to his advantage,' _doesn't it?" the dark hedgehog asked, cutting the Commander off. The Commander turned his gaze sharply to Shadow, not surprised that the hedgehog would be the one to question motives, but still angered by his insolence.

"You don't understand. Many times has Sonic thwarted missions…that hedgehog does exactly what he wants. He doesn't care who could be affected by his actions, good or bad, and we feel that it is time to bring an end to Sonic's little charade. Agents Shadow and Rouge, you are ordered to take on the mission of arresting Sonic. This is not an option," the Commander warned, looking directly at Shadow. "I ask that you return here to HQ at the same time tomorrow for follow-up instruction. Dismissed."

At this, the Commander pushed a button on the intercom on his desk. "Kara, send in the next clients."

Shadow and Rouge had stood up, Shadow waiting for Rouge to walk out ahead of him. As much as the dark hedgehog wanted to protest, wanted to refuse to do the mission…he did not say a word. He felt that it was best if he just kept his mouth shut for the time being.

The pair walked quickly out of the building, not stopping to talk to anyone. They began walking on the sidewalk by the street that led to HQ, which was shaded by small trees. The weather was still balmy, a breeze still swaying the foliage. When they had gotten quite a good distance away from HQ, Rouge turned to Shadow.

"Shadow…what do we do? They want us to _capture _Sonic! Now I know that neither of us is exactly _best friends _with the guy, but…he's helped us so much. And we've helped him, too. We're allies with him, Shadow. We can't-"

Shadow stopped her. "I know all that. And I'm not exactly fine with doing this mission, either," he added, looking at Rouge, who looked back at him with a worried frown. "But we can't do anything to change the situation, or at least not anything that I can think of right now."

Rouge huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "It's so unfair," she whispered, as they stopped walking. "They never give us a choice. I don't want to do this mission, at all, but…"

"But we don't have a choice," Shadow finished. "Unless something happens to us and they have to bring in new agents to take our places, we're stuck with this mission."

Rouge, who had been looking away, now turned to face Shadow again. "Did you hear their reasoning for it? _'Sonic has gotten too cocky for his own good'_…I fail to see how that is a good enough reason to capture someone!"

Shadow didn't answer. He was lost in thought…

_They really are jealous of his power…so jealous that they just had to find whatever reason they could to get rid of him. And why is it just Sonic? Who is to say that __I myself__ wouldn't bring total destruction to this planet? I almost did more than once, and yet they're sending me to capture the one guy who never would…_

It was very unlike Shadow to feel defensive of Sonic, and it surprised him a little now. But he knew that this wasn't right. Sonic was very powerful, yes, but he wasn't a threat to humanity. If anyone was a threat to humanity, it was Dr. Robotnik—why couldn't they spend their time trying to capture _him?_

Still deep in thought, Shadow and Rouge parted ways. Rouge took off into the sky, flying a little more erratically than usual, while Shadow continued meandering down the sidewalk, heading off in the direction of the city.

_This is just my luck…_

* * *

><p>With the wind on her face, Rouge was feeling much better than she had been on the ground. She was honestly surprised that Shadow wasn't resisting this mission a little more vehemently—it wasn't that Shadow was that fond of Sonic, it was just the fact that this mission wasn't morally correct.<p>

_And if anyone should have any hard feelings over G.U.N. being morally incorrect, it's Shadow…_

Shaking the thought out of her head, the bat continued soaring over the countryside, trying to forget about the mission for right now. She could worry about it tomorrow. The bat found herself flying back in the direction she had came from…back to Angel Island, which she could see floating above the ground in the distance. She felt a little better, knowing that a certain red echidna was sure to be there to take her mind off of things…

But did Rouge really want to see Knuckles now? She had just been given the assignment to capture one of his best friends and take him into custody for G.U.N., all because they thought he had gotten too _cocky._ Again, Rouge felt a stab of guilt. Could she really go through with this? She wasn't close with Sonic, but she didn't have anything against him. Sonic was likable enough. Rouge didn't have any reason to dislike him.

_Just like G.U.N. doesn't have any reason to dislike him, either…_

Heaving such a long sigh that she almost lost her balance, Rouge veered away from Angel Island, deciding against going back to see Knuckles. She didn't feel like she could hide her true feelings well enough to go see him. She was afraid that she would tell Knuckles everything, which would screw up the entire mission, because Knuckles would obviously warn Sonic as quickly as he could. As much as Rouge wished she could mess up the mission…as much as she did _not _want to do this…

Deciding to simply go home, fix herself a nice, comforting lunch and proceed to admire her jewel collection, Rouge the Bat flew off into the day.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>So Shadow and Rouge have been given the task of catching Sonic! Yay! Well, that's really no reason to celebrate, actually...Anyway. Yeah, this is really dry and boring, I apologize. But I have to get the story in motion first before we get into any action or romance or anything fun like that. Things will pick up, I promise.<strong>

**Next chapter: we get to see about the Blue Blur himself, as well as some other characters...Rouge and Shadow have to go back to HQ to hear more about their mission...will anything interesting happen? God, I hope so for you guys' sakes. Please R&R! (:**


	3. What a Creeper

It was all hustle and bustle in the city of Station Square on that nice, sunny day. All the civilians were out and about, shopping or eating lunch with friends and family. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. It was just a great day.

This was also true for a certain blue hedgehog that we all know and love, who was, at the present moment in time, speeding his way down the interstate that cut directly through the heart of the city. Sonic could smell the exhaust coming from the tailpipes of cars that he was blowing past, causing the drivers of said cars to swerve a little, as if a random gust of wind had tried to knock the car out of its lane. Nothing could be seen of the cobalt one; he was almost invisible, he was moving so fast.

The blue hedgehog had that same old grin plastered onto his face, the grin that seemingly never left. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, dotted with the perfect amount of clouds, and the sun cast warmth onto his back. Red and white shoes propelled him forward as he sailed on to nowhere. Sonic had no set destination. He was running because that's all he ever really felt like doing, at least at this time of day. He would probably run until he got hungry, and then he would find the first food stand he came to and order a few chili dogs. Sonic wondered how many he could eat in one sitting today. A dozen? Maybe twenty?

Sonic was so lost in his thoughts about chili dogs that he didn't notice the cars slowing down up ahead, coming to a stop a few feet after that. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air, his stomach and chest hurting quite a bit.

"Whoa! Holy crap! Aaaahh!" cried the blue hedgehog in surprise as he spun through the air. _Must've angered the Chili Dog Gods, _thought the spinning hedgehog as he righted himself in midair, preparing to land nimbly on his feet, flat on the tar, which he then did a few seconds later. Sonic bent his knees a little to take some pressure off of the impact, and then stood up again, already looking around.

People in cars were already seeing him, shouting, "Hey, it's Sonic!" The Blue Blur simply grinned and waved them off, interested to know why he had been sent careening wildly through the air (not that he minded-he just hadn't been expecting it, and everybody who gets a shock like that immediately wants to know the cause of it so they can tell off whoever is responsible).

Sonic tried to stand taller so he could see over the cars, to no avail. So he began walking, giving out a few nonchalant high-fives and thumbs-ups as he did so. He weaved his way through the motionless cars until he came to the root of the cause: an accident. Two cars sat in the middle of the three lanes, facing each other as if they had just been in battle. One car's hood and front bumper were crumpled up into the main frame, and the engine underneath was spewing smoke. The other car's rear bumper and side were crumpled as well, as if a giant fist had punched it right in the gut.

Sonic had already gone into saving-the-day mode, surveying over the wreckage as a symphony of car horns resounded behind him. It was Friday, and everyone had somewhere that they needed to be.

A man in a pinstriped business suit called to Sonic out of his open car window. "I already called 911, Sonic," said the man, as if that meant that everything was all good and Sonic could just walk away now, now that emergency responders were on their way. But Sonic was faster, and the hedgehog simply nodded and returned back to what he was doing.

He zipped up to the wrecked car closest to him, the one with the crumpled front, and leaned to look up into the driver's side window (he was too short to just look into it, one of the downsides of having to save the day all the time; sometimes being small was an advantage, but sometimes...anyway, back to the story). He saw an average woman, middle-aged, looking as if she was just leaving work. She was badly shaken, but obviously awake and alert. She had a pretty nasty-looking gash on her forehead, though, and Sonic knew that would need to be taken care of by EMS.

"Hey there. You okay?" Sonic asked, grinning at the woman, trying to get her to calm down a bit. The woman, who had already noticed Sonic, nodded shakily at him.

"I don't know what happened," she began. "I was just-driving along, and all of a sudden-"

"It's all right, ma'am. Stuff happens, no big deal. Now, is it okay if I help you out of your car?" Sonic asked, giving her a thumbs-up and winking at her. The woman, still shaking but obviously taking comfort in having Sonic there, looked at the hedgehog and finally smiled at him timidly. "Yes..."

Sonic nodded, still grinning. "Cool! Now if you can just gimme one second..." He took note of the fact that the engine was still smoking, and while Sonic didn't know everything about cars, he knew it would be best to get the woman out soon. But first, he had to see about the other driver...

The blue hedgehog turned around to go do so, and came face-to-face with Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Gah!" spluttered the blue one, rearing back, away from Shadow. The dark hedgehog smirked at Sonic. "Sorry for scaring you, Faker. I guess I didn't realize how easily frightened you are," said Shadow smoothly, in that same mocking tone he always took on when talking to Sonic. The Blue Blur glared at his rival.

"Gee, Shads, wouldn't it have been easier to just say 'hey, what's up?' instead of standing behind me like that? Creeper..."

The crimson splashed **(everyone uses this to describe Shadow at some point in their stories! It's just such an awesome phrase! XD) **hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Faker, maybe I'll remember that next time. Anyway, you take care of that woman. I'll take care of the other car."

The blue hedgehog's bright green eyes widened in surprise as Shadow spun on his heels and quickly moved to the other car, mimicking Sonic in leaning up and checking on the driver inside. Sometimes Shadow's good side came out, it would just be better if it happened more often.

Twitching a little but regaining composure, Sonic turned back to the woman in the smoking car and assessed how he would get her out of it. The door was a little bent up towards the hinges, but it didn't look too bad. He grabbed the handle and tried to open it. At first it wouldn't move very much, but Sonic could tell that if he kept trying, the door would open enough for him to get to the woman.

Still yanking on the door handle, and realizing that he should've asked the woman's name in the first place, and because the writer is getting tired of writing "the woman" and is therefore going to give the woman a short name, Sonic again made eye contact with...oh, you know.

"What's your name, ma'am?" asked Sonic, to which...the woman...(dammit) replied, "Mia." She was obviously getting herself under control; she was barely shaking anymore, and seemed more aware of what was going on. Sonic gave her another wink. "Hey, Mia. I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Mia giggled a little, albeit nervously just because of everything that was happening, when Sonic introduced himself.

"I know who you are," she told the hedgehog, smiling a little as Sonic finally managed to pry the door open about a foot. He brought his right knee up and used it to keep the door open, while holding out his right hand to Mia, steadying himself with his left hand. Mia grabbed the white glove and Sonic helped her squeeze through the door. Once she was out, Sonic let go of the door, which creaked and closed back up almost completely.

Meanwhile, Mia had sat herself down on the road, leaning up against her car. Sonic helped her up. "I know you're a little freaked out, but I'm gonna ask you to move away from your car," Sonic told her as they walked slowly away from the smoking Ford Fusion.

Sonic turned around to see how Shadow was doing with the other driver, and was surprised but pleased to see that he had already gotten them (a man in a t-shirt and jeans) out of the car. How Shadow had done it, Sonic wasn't sure, because the whole driver's side was smashed in. Anyway, all that mattered was that the drivers were safe.

It was at this time that EMS pulled up, sirens blaring. A few police cars, two ambulances, and a fire truck all skidded to a stop at the scene of the wreckage. Emergency responders jumped out of the ambulances, rushing to the injured drivers being helped by the two hedgehogs. One of the policemen walked over to Sonic and Shadow, who were now just standing in the middle of the road, looking as if it was just something to do.

"Thanks, Sonic, and Shadow," said the policeman, nodding at the both of them. "Who knows what we would do without guys like you to help out?"

Shadow simply "hmph"ed and nodded in recognition. Sonic grinned and gave a thumbs-up, as always.

"No problem!" said the blue hedgehog triumphantly. Shadow, however, was already turning to walk away. He couldn't stand all the noise anymore. Sonic noticed this and turned to face Shadow in the direction that the dark hedgehog was escaping to.

"Yo, Shads! Where ya goin'?" asked Sonic. Shadow turned and gave Sonic a wary look. "Home, Faker. I'm tired of all this attention." Then he turned back around and continued walking. Sonic frowned, but thought nothing of it. That was just Shadow.

"Okay. Catch ya later!" yelled Sonic to the dark hedgehog's spiny back. The dark one simply waved him off, disappearing into the bright and sunny day.

* * *

><p><em>(Shadow's POV)<em>

_Well, that was interesting. Sonic saves the day, as usual. _

_I helped. I guess that's something. You help someone, you hurt someone. It's all the same thing as far as I'm concerned. I just decided to help today, instead of hurt. Whatever._

_Okay, so maybe I felt a little guilty. Not a lot, just a bit. I know something the Faker doesn't know. I know that in a short amount of time, he could be back in a prison cell, locked up for good. And it will be because of me, again. Maybe I should just go steal another Emerald from another government building. It'll be dark, they'll think I'm Faker again, and they'll lock Faker up and not me, again. Then I wouldn't even have to capture him, because he'll already have been captured, for a completely different reason._

_Of course, HE would know that something was wrong. And if they told him the footage showed him stealing the Emerald, they were sure of it, then he would know it was really me who did it. He can't be that stupid...can he? I guess I could only hope so. Wait, maybe Metal Sonic could be the impostor. Who says he would think of me first? Why would it have to be me who did it? Everyone thinks I'm a good guy now. But aren't I a good guy? Huh...What the hell am I, anyway? Am I good, or am I just bad? Black hearted evillll, brave hearted heroooo, I am alll, I am alll, I ammm..._

_Oh, God, I really am losing it. Damn. I gotta go to sleep. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Get back to my apartment, and go to sleep. I just have to remember to get up in time to go back to HQ tomorrow. I'm not hungry anyway, and this day is just too damn sunny. Yes. To sleep I go. Goodnight, you foolish humans._

* * *

><p>(Regular POV)<p>

"Om nom nom nom nom..."

Sonic was in the process of chowing down on his delicious lunch of chili dogs. The drivers had been taken to the hospital to be bandaged up, but no one was seriously hurt. Sonic had been thanked a thousand times. The muscles surrounding his mouth had gotten tired and started twitching from grinning so much, along with his right thumb, which was fatigued from giving so many thumbs-ups.

_Even saving the day comes with a price, _thought Sonic as he shoved another chili dog down his throat. Oh, well. Life goes on for Sonic the Hedgehog and his chili dogs.

As for Shadow's out-of-character behavior earlier, Sonic thought nothing of it. Shadow was just weird sometimes, that was all. Sonic couldn't tell if Shadow was good or bad, even after fighting the Biolizard, Metal Sonic, the Black Arms, and Mephiles. Shadow was apparently good but still acted the same as he always had, since the moment he rose up out of that stasis tube like some kind of magical genie and told Eggman that he would grant him one wish.

_Why just one wish? _Sonic wondered, still stuffing his face. _Only one? But don't most genies give three wishes? Shadow must not be a very good genie. Maybe SEGA originally planned for Shadow to be a genie. I mean, "Terios"? That sounds like it could be a genie name. It's very possible. Maybe that was what they really wanted him to be, but then it just didn't work out, so they made him my clone. Yeah, and then they gave him guns and a really weird dad, and saved the genie thing for Sonic and the Secret Rings or whatever it was. And now Shadow has tons of fangirls, like the writer, and it's just nasty. Still, official polls say it all: I'm still numero uno! Haha! Go me! _

Feeling quite proud of himself (and also very full), Sonic the Hedgehog sped off into the direction of the countryside surrounding Station Square. He was gonna go fall asleep in a tree, and hopefully he'd be able to find a nice secluded one where Amy wouldn't be able to find him. Nothing could go wrong in Sonic's life, nothing at all. Everything was perfect, just like this bright and beautiful day, and the Blue Blur was content.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Phew. Hands are in pain. Ugh. <strong>

**Sorry I was away for so long! Especially sorry to Twizzle-fizz, you are my favorite and I knew I couldn't let you down and never update this story. And plus, I have tons of favorite stories on Fanfiction that were abandoned by their authors, and it was like having my heart broken. I cannot stand hypocrisy, so I couldn't abandon my own story. **

**I've just been busy lately. Got a job lifeguarding (anyone ever heard of Kings Dominion? well, I've worked there for 3 years), and it's been really great, but it's definitely long hours, and tiring ones, too. Very, very busy with all that. But I finally updated! Yay! See any mistakes or anything, let me know. I was kinda tired writing this, as you can probably tell from the deviations from seriousness to obviously-not-seriousness. **

**I know I said that this chapter, Shadow and Rouge were gonna go back to HQ...I lied. Didn't mean to, it just happened that way. I wanted to focus more on our dear Sonikkuuu.**

**Please please please R&R! I need feedback to keep going! Please! And everyone should go watch shadow759's videos on Youtube! They're funny! Yeah! I can't stop yelling! Well actually I'm totally silent right now except my typing! But you know what I mean! Aaaahh sooo tired! -_- R&R!**


End file.
